


152-Birthdays

by Lost_at_Sea



Series: Tumblr Number [5]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, beer and cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- 152. Tamsin and Lauren have to go to Bo’s Birthday party, which they didn’t want to attend. They end up talking to each other the whole night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	152-Birthdays

\- 152. Tamsin and Lauren have to go to Bo’s Birthday party, which they didn’t want to attend. They end up talking to each other the whole night.

She had shown up late, with cupcakes. As she walked into the decrepit apartment a million and a half made up excuses ran through her head. Most of them pointed to work, but none of them explained that she really just didn’t want to be there. Somehow she wasn’t the last person to arrive because seconds after she walked in Tamsin came lumbering behind her, carrying a six pack. 

“Tamsin! How come you’re late?” Dyson asked walking over and swinging an arm around Tamsin’s shoulders. She shrugged it off replying with a smooth “I’d say I was working, but we all know that isn’t true.” She set the six pack on the counter and grabbed a beer out popping the top off and taking a swig. 

Lauren, who was still awkwardly standing there went to put the cupcakes out on the counter. A few seconds later she was startled by Bo coming up behind her. 

“Hey…”

“…Hey…”

“I’m glad you could make it.”

“Yea… me too…”

“…”

“Uh.. Happy Birthday by the way.”

“Thanks”

“Yea”

Thankfully Kenzi walked over and saved Lauren from the awkward conversation. As she turned back to the counter she found a beer on the counter opened an obviously for her. She picked up the still cold beverage and shot a look of gratitude towards the Valkyrie. 

The whole thing was awkward for both Tamsin and Lauren. Tamsin had had a falling out with Dyson after he and Bo decided to actually commit, and she wasn’t really close with any of them. The only reason she was here was because of Kenzi. Tamsin couldn’t really say no to her. 

Lauren on the other hand had still remained friendly with Bo, but was still nursing the wounds the succubus had inflicted, and felt very uncomfortable in this situation. 

Soon Lauren found herself watching TV on the couch next to the Valkyrie. 

“Having fun, Doc?” Tamsin asked startling Lauren out of her thoughts. 

“Hmmm? What?”

“I said, ‘Having fun, Doc?’ you seem a little out of it…”

“Oh, yea, tons of fun!” Lauren replied sarcastically. 

“Tell me about it.” Tamsin scoffed before taking another swig. 

“Why are you even here?”

“Kenzi.”

“Ahhhh…”

“And you?”

“I…I’m not sure, really.”

“Ahh”

“…”

A few minutes of talking later, they were drawn out of their conversation by Dyson and Bo nocking over a lamp. Evidently they hadn’t been able to keep their paws (pun intended) off of each other for very long. As they raced up the stairs Kenzi stood up. 

“Ok, The Kenz is going to see if Trick can give her some vodka to drown out that image, you guys wanna come?”

“Nah, I’m not sure Trick want’s me back after last time.”

“Oooh yea, you did nock that guy pretty hard.”

“He had it coming”

“Sure, Sure” Kenzi smiled before glancing at Lauren. “What about you Hotpants?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Ok, more for me.” The short girl wandered out. As the two remaining guests looked at each other they heard a thud and a loud grunt from upstairs and hastily started grabbing their things. 

“Hey, Doc, if you’re up to it I have a TV at my place, and a bunch of video games and movies?”

Lauren was unsure, she and the Valkyrie had never gotten along, would this end horribly, but then she remembered that she really had nowhere better to be. She also thought that Tamsin and her had easily built a strong, if not a little shaky, conversation, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Sure” she said pulling on her coat. It was only when she saw the Harley outside the Crack Shack that she started to worry.


End file.
